Sakura Haruno
Name: Haruno Sakura Age: 12 at the start the of series, now 15 Eye color: Green Hair color: Pink Height: 150,1 cm Weight: 35,9 kg Birthday: 28th of March Zodiac: Aries Birth place: Konoha (Hidden Leaf) Blood type: O Rank: Genin (Anime series) Teacher: Hatake Kakashi Teammates: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Debuted in Naruto Volume 1 Hobbies: Sasuke Best friend and rival : Yamanaka Ino Most heard phrase: "Sasuke-kun" (irritating smile) Background: Sakura is a sweet girl on the outside, but total opposite in the inside. She has a huge crush on Sasuke, and will do anything to get to him. A lot of the time, she sees herself as “in the way” or “a hindrance”. Later on, she goes through a drastic change to help her team. History: Sakura has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. This appears to be her main characteristic up until advanced stages of the series. She's often self-conscious about the size of her forehead and got teased by being called "forehead girl" at school (Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's childhood friend and now rival for Sasuke's affections, continues this honourable tradition). During the Chūnin exam, Sakura realizes that in her infatuation with Sasuke, she has neglected her duties as a team member - this coincides with her chopping off most of her hair (which she grew long because she thinks Sasuke likes long hair), which an attacking Otogakure shinobi, Kin Tsuchi, used to hold her by, thus symbolically freeing herself from her previous restraining tunnel vision. She still has a way to go before she fully deals with and reconciles her infatuation, however. Sakura starts out extremely disliking Uzumaki Naruto (who has a crush on her much like her own crush on Sasuke), but slowly starts respecting him over the course of their being a team. In her early school years, Sakura was timid and was occasionally made fun of and bullied. That was until the popular Ino approached her and became her friend. Sakura looked up to Ino's looks and ability a lot; while she appreciated Ino's friendship, she couldn't help the feelings of inferiority she induced in her, as if Ino was a fully-bloomed flower and Sakura only a bud. Their friendship continued until it became clear that both of them liked Sasuke, and Sakura felt that she could never equal Ino, let alone surpass her at anything, while she was trapping herself as Ino's mere sidekick in her mind. She handed Ino her ribbon back and proclaimed that they were rivals from that point on. And bitter rivals they were, until the second stage of the Chūnin exam, where Ino witnessed Sakura cut her own hair - even though it was "known" (or rather believed by the girls) that Sasuke liked girls with long hair - to set herself free from her captor. It was the moment that both of them were simultaneously stricken with the fact that there are more important things than teenage romance. Later, when they tied on their battle in the third stage preliminaries, Ino told Sakura that she finally had blossomed, and- each acknowledging the other as her equal- they became friends again, although they snap into (mild) rivalry mode again whenever Sasuke is mentioned. Sakura's main strengths are her intelligence and her great chakra control. She was able to climb trees using her chakra while it took days of constant training for Sasuke and Naruto to manage it. However, Sakura's weakness lies in her lack of stamina and overall talent. She has only used a few skills over the course of the series, the most advanced of which is Kai (Or Cancel, for dispelling Genjutsu). On the other hand, Kakashi does note at one point in the story, that Sakura has a talent for Genjutsu. In the first stage of the Chūnin exam, she knew the answers to a test designed specifically to be so difficult for Genin to accomplish that they would have to cheat. Inside Sakura resides the "Inner Sakura", which ridiculously seems to be much more mean-tempered than Naruto's Kyubi. "Inner Sakura" seems to represent an assertive part of her personality and serves mostly comedy purposes as Sakura's typical gentle responses are juxtaposed with the inner Sakura's constant Shannaro, which doesn't mean anything but is usually translated as "Hell yeah", "Hell no" or "Damn it" depending on the situation. Sakura's having 'two minds' actually came in handy when Ino hit her with the Shintenshin no Jutsu ("Art of the Valentine" or literally "Body Mind Switch Technique"), Inner Sakura combating Ino's spirit where in the case of a regular person there would be no resistance. The same occurs in the manga after one of Naruto's inspirational comments causes Sakura's inner self to awaken and subsequently defeat the Art of the Valentine. Currently, she is training under the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, as a ninja medic. This means that each of Team Seven (Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke) are now training with each of the legendary Sannin (Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru). This causes some to speculate that the three young ninjas will become the successors to the old Sannin. Sakura, being trained by Tsunade, has learnt the Fifth Hokage's well-known "monstrous strength". After three months of training Sakura's progress makes Tsunade think that Sakura has the greatest talent in Medical ninjutsu she's seen since Shizune. Sakura's talent in medical ninjutsu and genjutsu and her amazing strength and progress in taijutsu and ninjutsu makes Kakashi think she might even surpass Tsunade. She is currently a Chūnin. In the Naruto II arc, Sakura's skill and personality are shown to have changed drastically. She has developed an antidote for Sasori's poison which she used to save Kankurō's life, and which proved vital during the battle with Sasori.